Chance
by Aro the Purple Demon
Summary: George Weasley has moved to Japan to expand his business. But when his adorable new assistant, Taniyama Mai, comes into his life along with all her friends at SPR and the recently returned Oliver Davis, he's given a chance to ressurect his dead brother.
1. Chapter 1

**Chance**

* * *

A/N: Hi everyone. We know we're being a bit irresponsible, what with all the other uncompleted stories that are already out, but we really wanted to get this out there. So, please read and review, forreviews give inspiration and encouragment, and inspiration and encouragment mean faster updates! _P.S. This is T's idea!_

* * *

**Prolouge**

* * *

Is it really so wrong of me to wish my brother was a ghost? Does it make me a bad person if I want to hold onto him just a moment longer? I don't think so.

My brother was always so alive. You'd never think he'd be cut down in the prime of his life. He was an idiot for not paying attention to his surroundings, but I don't hold it against him.

He was just like that.

It won't be like that for long though. There's been rumors, rumors about an object, so powerful it can bring someone back from the dead. But you have to want it though.  
Want it more than anything else in the world.

I do. I want my brother back. Without him, this world is wrong. There's no comforting yet slightly annoying snore as I fall asleep. No light laughter as he cracks a joke. No mirthful blue eyes. No warmth of a hand in my own.

People have told me I should move on. Stop living this facade of a life searching for something that cannot be found. They're telling me the wrong thing.

I need him back and I'll go to any lengths to get him!

Even if it means teaming up with this annoying person.

Because without him, I'm just so incomplete.

* * *

A/N: At least one review is required for an update.


	2. Chapter 2

Chance

* * *

A/N: Hello everyone. Spy and Aro are being rather stubborn so I have taken it upon myself to write and upload this chapter. Enjoy it!

-**Mysterious T**

* * *

_Even those who are gone_  
_Are with us as we go on_  
_Your journey has only begun._  
_Tears of pain, tears of joy_  
_One thing nothing can destroy_  
_Is our pride_  
_Deep inside_  
_We are one_  
Simba, The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride

* * *

_What is complete? The dictionary define it as having all parts or elements. Whole. But, what if something that was complete, was made incomplete? How far would you go to correct it?_

* * *

George Gideon Weasley hadn't changed much since his school days. He still had a glint of mischeif in his eyes, albeit slightly dimmed, and his unusual hair color. He was still stocky and tall, though slightly thinner. All in all, George hadn't changed much in some ways.

However, nothing ever stays the same, and George was no exception to the rule.

He seemed tired, as if something weighed on his shoulders all of the time, adding to his load of work. His shoulders slumped slightly, as if he were a wilted flower without water. His face was paler, and he seemed less lively.

Yes, George had never been the same since the Battle of Hogwarts. Because, that was the thing that cost him dearly. His brother. His twin. His other half.

While George had never been particulary reclusive, he did like his peace and quiet sometimes.

But now, everything seemed too quiet.

There were no comforting snores to lull him to sleep. No light laughter as a joke was cracked or prank pulled. No echo to his speech or witty remarks made. It was just him.

But that wouldn't last much longer, he had decided. He wouldn't go one more day without his brother.

George was willing to go to extreme lengths if it meant having his twin brother, Fred Fabian Weasley, by his side once more.

* * *

"I'm going to Japan,"

The remark was made so casually, so unexpectedly, that all action around the speaker stopped.

Several shocked faces turned to the calm red head who spoke.

Andromeda Tonks, Harry Potter, Rubeus Hagrid, Hermione Granger (soon to be Hermione Weasley), Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Delacours and Weasleys all turned to look at one George Weasley.

"What?" Percy spluttered in shock.

"Why?" their sister, Ginny asked. George shrugged.

"I was thinking of expanding the business."

Earlier in the evening, the family (Harry, Hagrid, Hermione and the Tonks included) had gathered at the Burrow for an important announcement. It was even more

important seeing as Ron was the one who called everyone there. When everyone had gathered, he happily announced that he had (finally) asked Hermione to marry him and they were now engaged. Molly, being overjoyed, had quickly made a celebration feast in the couple's honour.

For some odd reason, George had stolen his little brother's spotlight as he made his announcement.

"On the other side of the world!" Molly Weasley shrieked, turning red in fury. She wasn't about to let one of her youngest sons, one she had very nearly lost (well, she did lose one of his ears), the other half to the son she did lose, move around the world where she would probably never see him again.

"Mum," he said soothingly. He was very good at this, surprisingly. Now that people saw him as one person, they saw traits that usually went unnoticed. "It'll only be for

a couple of months. I'll just go, set up a shop, hire some good people and come back. I'll even visit during the holidays and come back for every birthday." Molly sank back into her chair, unable to argue with her son's logic. George smirked. He was very good at planning things out.

"But won't you feel uncomfotable, being around people you don't know? Without anyone familiar?" Percy asked, concerned for his brother. George shrugged yet again.

"Maybe," he said lightly. "But it won't be any different from when Charlie moved to Romania, or Bill when he went to Egypt, right?" he looked at a very pregnant Fleur.

"It's not that bad. Heck, I might even snag someone and end up married like Fleur, mind you I won't be pregnant. That might cause a few problems." Almost everyone grinned at that.

"I can clear you on Portkey travel," Kingsley rumbled. George grinned and sat back, watching as everyone returned to their conversations. It faded, however, as Molly and Hermione began to lecture him about how to handle people and when to visit and write.

* * *

Two weeks later, he stood in an empty shop building groaning as he glanced at all the boxes around him.

It was a nice little shop, found on one of the busy streets of Shibuya. It was hidden like the Leaky Cauldron. Only magical people, or Muggles with a magical relation,

could see or enter it. At the moment, it was rather dull looking, only a 'Help Wanted' sign hanging in the large glass window, showing the crowds that rushed by.

George turned around slowly, examining the dusty shelves and floor. With a sigh, he pull out his long slender wand and flicked it.

"_Tergeo_!" he cried, pointing at each individual shelf, where the dust magically disappeared. In a matter of minutes, the shop was completely dust free, leaving George grinning. With another quick flick of his wand, items flew out of their boxes, packages flying gracefully onto their racks with decisive persicion.

"Overuse of magic much?" a voice asked. George jumped in shock, the last Skyving Snackbox fell to the ground, a few Puking Pastels rolling out. The girl who spoke bent to pick them up, light brown hair brushing her shoulders. She looked at him with an amused smile as he continued to stare at her, carmel colored eyes sparkling with something akin to mischeif. George shook himself out of his shock and grinned.

"I don't remeber hanging an 'open' sign on the door, but seeing as you're already here, what can I do for you Oh, Unexpected One?" She smiled sweetly, bringing a strange feeling to George's heart.

"Well, I saw the 'Help Wanted' sign and I sorta need a job. I came in here for a job application." George raised an eyebrow.

"How old are you?" he asked skeptically.

"Seventeen," she said firmly, locking eyes with him. George clapped his hands in satisfaction.

"Great! You're hired." She blinked.

"Just like that?" she asked. "You don't even know my name!" George grinned and shrugged.

"I dunno, you just click. And as for a name, I might just call you Unexpected One forever." She rolled her eyes.

"My name's Mai." she said, smiling slightly. "Taniyama Mai." George gave her a gracious bow.

"Well then Maitaniyamamai," he said brightly, expecting a freckled and Quidditch tanned hand to her. "Congradulations on being the first employee of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes's Japanese branch. I am the sole owner and manager, George Weasley, or here it's Weasley George." She took his hand, wrapping pale fingers around his slightly calloused ones.

"Nice to meet you then, Weasley-senpai."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chance**

* * *

_"Amoung the notable things about fire is that it also requires oxygen to burn - exactly like its enemy, life. Thereby are life and flames so often compared."_

- Otto Weininger

* * *

_What meaning does the word repair hold? The dictionary says it is the act of restoring to a good or sound condition after damage or decay. Not all things can be repaired, and those that can, are never exactly the same. For there is always a hint of imperfection lying just beneath the initial surface._

* * *

One month. That's how long Mai Taniyama had been working for the eccentric European known as George Weasley.

One month. That's all it took to convince herself that he was insane.

"Romania?" Mai asked, watching George dart about the store, packing items on to shelves and rearranging them.

"Yep," he said, pouring food into the Pygmy Puffs' cage. He poked at them, making them coo, as they crowded around the food bowl. "Two weeks. Your summer vacation is coming up. Why not come with me?"

"What exactly inspired this idea?" Mai asked wairily.

"I was watching this Muggle movie the other day," he said, locking the doors. "Something about dragon training and hiccups, when I thought about what having a dragon would be like. Of course, it's really impossible because dragon owning is illegal. So I came up with this!" he pulled a small marble out of his pocket. Mai walked over, cupping her hands as he dropped it in her palm.

The marble turned out to be an egg. Shiny black, like it was polished to shine, it looked like a tiny piece of the night sky cut into a stone.

"What is it?" she asked, examining it carefully.

"It's a prototype Delux Dragon," George said, Summoning a notebook. He flipped through the pages and showed a diagram of a dragon to her. "When it hatches, it'll be about three or four inches long, and about two inches wide, five if you count the wingspan."

"What breed would it be?" Mai asked, handing it back to him gently.

"It's not an actual breed. This one'll be one of a kind." he said, pocketing it. "It's based off the dragon from the movie. They called it a Night Fury."

"So why Romania?" she asked, holding on to his arm as they prepared to Apparate.

_POP!_

One squeezing sensation later, they stood inside Mai's living room.

"My brother Charlie, lives in Romania," George continued, not missing a beat. "He works with dragons. I could get a chance to make some notes and you could have a nice educational vacation. Whaddya say?"

Mai contemplated this for a moment.

"Alright,"

* * *

_POP!_ Mai Apparated outside George's apartment that weekend, dressed in jeans, a T-shirt, and carrying a suitcase. She knocked twice and waited. And waited. And waited. And she waited some more. She knocked again. Silence. No rustling behind the door. No approaching footsteps. Knock! Knock! She rapped on the door with her fist, frowning.

"Fine then," she muttered under her breath. "Let him be that way. _Alohamora!_" she pointed her wand at the lock and the door swung open.

Mai stepped in quietly, sneakers padding softly on the wooden floors. She stepped onto a plush, ruby-colored rug with golden tassles and the image of a lion. A plaque hung over the fireplace, shining in the dying embers. She pointed her wand at the grate and moved closer as a warm fire roared to life. It was unusually cold for summer. Her carmel brown eyes focused on the engraved words.

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_  
_ Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
_ Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart_

"Gryffindor?" Mai whispered, looking at all the red and gold decorations around the room. A battered broomstick and Beater's bat were suspended in a case on the mantle, displayed for all to see. A slew of pictures were pinned to a board on the wall near a window. Mai walked closer, pulling the curtains open to allow the light in.

A plump woman stood next a balding man in one picture, waving at them happily. A beautiful woman with a round stomach and silvery blond hair beamed at them, holding the hand of a scarred red headed man. Another held a picture of a stocky ginger headed man with burn marks on his arm, holding another red haired man with glasses in a headlock. The fourth picture was a group photo of two red heads, a boy and a girl, standing with a black haired man Mai recognized as Harry Potter, and a girl with bushy brown hair and a nice smile. There were no pictures of George on the board.

Mai moved to the bookshelf. It covered the entire wall, filled with books on magic, fairy tale books, and all sorts of magical creatures. She ran her fingers over them, a bit surprised that George even read.

Her eyes landed on a door that stood ajar, soft snores and mumbles floating to her.

"He's still asleep?" she asked irritably. She picked her suitcase back up and walked in, sighing at the sight that met her.

George lay in bed, curled up under the blankets. Orange hair peeked out of the top of the pile and a freckled foot poked out of the bottom.

"No! Fred!" he cried, thrashing violently.

"Who's Fred?" Mai mumbled, moving closer.

"NO! Don't make me eat the waffle!" Mai sweat dropped. "I don't - yuck! I **_hate_** cinnamon!"

Mai rolled her eyes at her boss's dream and prodded him with her wand.

"Wake up," she ordered, only to find a wand pressed to her throat.

"Move and die." George growled, glaring at Mai with unfocused blue eyes.

"W-weasley-senpai," she stuttered fearfully. He seemed to focus on her face.

"Mai-chan?" he asked, then started. "Ah! I slept in!"

"You think?" Mai asked sarcastically, watching him jump around the room, throwing random articles of clothing in a suitcase. ("Was that a bowl of ramen?" "Maaaaybe.")

"All done!" George said triumphantly, preparing to Apparate.

"Uh, senpai?" Mai said, trying to stifle a nose bleed. "Please put some clothes on first."

George blinked and looked down at himself, dressed in broomstick patterned boxers. He twisted his bare torso around, looking for a pair of pants and a clean shirt.

"Heh heh," he said, shooing her out of the room. "As funny as it would be to pop in like this, my dignity is on the line. Well, what's left of it."

Mai stared as the door slammed shut behind her. This vacation would require some work.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing here?" Charlie asked, sitting on the ground. George and Mai sat on the bed where their Portkey had deposited them.

"You didn't tell him we were coming, did you?" Mai asked dryly.

"Nope!" George grinned, popping the 'p'.

* * *

A/N: An interesting fact for any Takashi Morinozuka, Portgas D. Ace, or Roy Mustang fans. Did you know Travis Willingham voices Monk/Bou-san/Takigawa in the English dub?

- **Amyyyh**, **Aliinna**, and **Ayjah** - thanks for Story Alerting!  
- **winglessangelsstillfly** - thanks for Story Alerting and the Review!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chance**  
**Chapter Three**

* * *

Insanity: doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results.

-Albert Einstein

* * *

Mai never dreamed that she would be looking at dragons in Southeastern Central Europe, especially when Naru was on the same continent. She never thought she'd have a boss who was so laid back, he would beg her to take a vacation. Especially one with him.

"Where are we right now?" Mai asked peering at the sky as if it could tell her.

"Bucharest," Charlie said, coming out to stand beside her. "It's the country's capital. Though, if you wanna see any dragons, we have to head up to a town by the Carpathian Mountains. They're kept near Mount Moldoveanu." Mai smiled.

"I meant continent wise," she said. "I know Romania is in Europe, but where?"

"It's above Bulgaria," George said, walking out of the house. "Remeber when I showed you that map." Mai nodded. They'd been talking about wizarding schools when George decided to point out the three European schools that took part in the Triwizard Tournament (though he still had to guess with Durmstrang).

"Near Greece, right?"

"Correct, Miss Taniyama." he said seriously. "Ten points to Gryffindor!" Charlie laughed while Mai was left in the dark.

"So, when do we get to see the dragons?" Mai asked, feeling a bit excited.

"We'll head to Suceava after lunch. It's not too far from the reservation, and we have an office located there." Charlie said, going back inside.

"Where're you going?" George asked, watching his older brother stumble back in to bed.

"I'm going to sleep," he yawned. "G'night." He was out a minute later, snoring louder than the prankster.

"Shall we go sightseeing? George asked, grinning.

* * *

Mai and George walked alongside Charlie in the cool mountains. Sightseeing in town had been uneventful, but pleasant all the same. Mai had heard phrases spoken in English, French, and German from all the kind people they met. The weather was nice, a bit cooler in the mountains, but nice all the same.

"Alright," Charlie said, picking up a rusted paint can. "Grab on." Both Mai and George grimaced, touching the can. Charlie looked at his watch. "And, one, two, three, here we go!" The last part was shouted as a tug yanked them into a void and the next thing they knew, they were tumbling down into a grassy meadow. Charlie looked down at them, amusement dancing in his blue eyes.

"I thought were going to see dragons," George said, slightly irritated. "I don't feel like rolling in the flowers right now, thank you very much." Charlie grinned and pointed behind them. The younger red head and the brunette exchanged a look before turning around. Their jaws dropped and they stared at the tiny creature sitting not a foot away.

The dragon was about four or five inches tall, with short knobby wings. Blue skin was streatched around it's head, silver talons and horns protruding from its feet and back. A tail connected with its bottom, curling around to rest on its feet, a silver tuft of hair hanging from it like curtain tassels.

"That there is a Pictic Land Flyer." Charlie said, holding out a hand to it. "They're about the kind of tame dragon you'll ever find. Puph here is fully grown."

"He's adorable," Mai smiled, mimicking Charlie's actions. Puph cooed and nuzzled against her hand, dragging a warm and soft tounge over her thumb.

"He likes you," Chalie said, watching them. "They can't fly, not with the way their wings are formed. They're built for speed and running. That's why they're called Land Fliers. Those wings help cut through the wind resistance."

"How fast do they go?" George asked, watching the little dragon crawl into his lap.

"Mmmn, about 90 miles per hour," he rubbed the back of his neck. That's twenty more than a cheetah can run."

"Wow," Mai murmered, stroking the blue creature's head.

"I think he'll be perfect for our reasearch." George said, grinning.

* * *

The following week Mai and George made sufficient progress with their work. George studied the little guy's habits while Mai got to know his personality.

Puph was very energetic, like a small child, and very clingy. Every day, George and Mai would arrive with Charlie, and the dragon would happily tackle the one-eared man. He had tackled Mai once, but he dislocated her wrist. After she got it fixed, Puph wailed pitifully, upset that he hurt his new friend. But that didn't mean George was as breakable as Mai. After all, he was a Beater.

Puph also loved food, meat and chocolate to be percise. While the chocolate wasn't particulary healthy for him, the Weasley brother and Mai fed it to him sparingly. However, Puph would not be denyed, whether he got his way by begging like a dog or demanding it like an angry tiger.

Most of all, Puph loved people in general.

Being born a dragon had its downs, but the speed, strength, and natural curiosity that came with it was more than enough to keep him satisfied. Had Puph been a human, he would have been extrememely social. He took to Mai and George, who were obviously easy to get along with and usually found amoungst people.

However, the little dragon wasn't willing to let them go.

* * *

"Puph! Give it back!" George shouted, chasing after the little dragon. Puph coughed, his version of a laugh, and ran away as George tried to get his notebook back from him.

"Please, Puph!" Mai cried, also chasing after him. "We're going to miss our Portkey! If we don't get back soon, I'll miss the first day of school!"

Puph merely continued on his run, determined not to let his new friends leave.

Charlie sighed, picking up the little dragon as he ran by, making Puph squeal with rage.

"They've got to go," he sighed, tossing George's notebook to him. "You can't keep them from going." Puph cooed miserably, looking at Mai and George pitifully.

"Don't be like that," Mai said, picking the dragon up like a baby, being careful not to damage his wings. "We'll miss you." She handed him back to Charlie, waving sadly as she grabbed onto the Portkey designated to take them back to Japan. As George made the countdown, Puph's eyes hardened.

The little dragon twisted out of Charlie's arms and hit the ground with a thud. Picking himself up before he could be captured again, Puph let out a burst of the speed Charlie had told them about, jumping onto George right before they disappeared.

"Damn it," Charlie cursed. "This'll mean I'll have to fill out a bunch of paperwork."

* * *

George, Mai, and Puph hit the floor of Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, getting tangled in a pile of arms, legs, and tails.

"Puph!" Mai cried, spotting the silver and blue dragon sitting in front of her face, wagging its tail like a dog would.

"Would you both mind," George began, twitching slightly. "I dunno, _**getting off of me!**_" Mai looked down and, seeing that she was laying on top of him, quickly scrambled off, picking Puph up off of his head as she went.

"Sorry,"

"It's fine," he sighed, sitting up. "You should probably go do what you need to before everything closes."

"What about Puph?" she asked, looking at the little dragon.

"I'll watch him. While you're gone, I'll write Charlie a letter." Mai nodded and handed off the little reptile, who happily licked George's freckly face. The younger brunette giggled and walked out of the shop, making her way through the streets. On her way to the train station, she stopped in front of a familiar building.

When she was sixteen, she had accidently broken a very expensive camera, prompting the owner to make her pay it off with work. After watching a case of paranormal activity being solved, Mai took up a job with Shibuya Physic Reasearch, or SPR for short. There she worked with an Austrailian exorcist, a doll-like medium, a silent onmyoji, a guitar playing monk, a vain shrine maiden, a cheerful college student, and her young boss, Shibuya Kazuya, who was really the famous Doctor Oliver Davis. Davis, nicknamed Naru by Mai, had come to Japan in search of his dead twin, Gene. After finding him with Mai's help, he returned to England, but not before Mai could confess her love to him. However, Naru told Mai she was in love with Gene, not him, breaking her heart.

Speaking of Naru. . .

"Naru!" Mai squeaked, locking eyes with the black haired boy. Shock registered in his blue eyes before fading to indifference.

"Mai," he said, nodding stiffly.

"What are you doing in Japan?" she asked, wary of him.

"Shibuya Physic Reasearch is back in buisness," he said, watching her carefully. "I'm here permanently."

* * *

A/N: Puph is pronounced Puff. _Puff the magic dragon~_ Heh, geddit? Naru's back!

- **Little-Vampy-June** - thanks for Story Alerting!  
- **Copperflower** - thanks for Story Alerting!  
- **Dweezal** - thanks for Story Alerting!  
- **HunnyBunnyChan** - thanks for Story Alerting and the review!  
- **agapplesauce** - thanks for Story Alerting! Sorry the update took so long.  
- **SUPER HAPPY RANDOM FUN TIEMZ8** - thanks for Favoriting!  
- **Ayjah** - thanks for the review! That she is! :)


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: Hullo and welcome! Sorry about the wait, several things hae happened since we last updated. The several things include family fights, out-of-country working, a missing co-author, Dreamy's exams, and Spycier breaking his hand when he failed epically at trying to dunk in a basketball game. His team still won though, so it's all good._

_Anyways, we apologize profusely for the wait and without further ado, we give you Chapter Four!_

* * *

**Chance**

**Chapter Four  
**

* * *

A thing long expected takes the form of the unexpected when at last it comes.

-Mark Twain

* * *

Mai simply stared at Naru, taken aback by his unexpected comment.

SPR was back in buisness? Naru was here? _Permanently?_

It seemed to be too much for the pretty brunette to take in and her brain felt like it overloaded in shock. She blinked a few times, opening her mouth before deciding that speaking would be a bad idea at the moment. Finally, she just decided on nodding silently, smiling slightly at the black haired boy before her.

"That, that's great Naru. Dr. Davis." she corrected herself, not missing the microscopic widening of Naru's eyes. It seemed she still remembered his old habits after all this time. "I'm sure everyone'll be glad you're back."

Naru was silent for the longest time. Mai decided that that would be the only response she would get from him and nodded at him before walking by and continuing down the sidewalk to the shops. She paused for a moment as Naru broke his silence.

"You're not coming back?" Mai couldn't distinguish any emotion in his tone. She didn't look back to see his figure, which hadn't moved a muscle since she walked on. The brunette lowered her head a bit, bangs falling forward to shadow her eyes.

"No." she said quietly, then moved on. Out of his sight. Out of his life.

* * *

A bright flame wandered the darkness, having no definite path, no real destination. The flame turned his eyes towards the sapphire light approaching him. The flame stopped, waiting patiently for the blue to reach him, resting his orange arms on his indistinct hips, the light around its face dancing merrily.

"How's it goin' kid?" the flame asked playfully, voice filled with a peaceful kind of humor.

The blue light shimmered for a moment, its features shifting and molding into a more solid form. Within seconds, a handsome black haired boy stood before the flame, pale skin bright against the darkness.

Eugene Davis stood before the flame, smiling cheerfully.

"You ready yet?" he asked brightly, clapping his hands together. "The Council is ready to ship you out whenever you're ready!" The flame grinned, a torrent of wind starting around its base and swirling up it like a tornado. The wind and fire cleared to reveal a grinning red head with mischevious light blue eyes.

"Ready whenever you are, Gene." Fred Weasley said, just as cheerful as his companion.

* * *

It had been a while since Mai had dreamt of the supernatural. It had been even longer since she dreamt of her boss.

However, this dream was different.

This time, Gene wasn't the only person invading her mind. This time, he brought a friend. A very familiar friend. And, as delighted as she was to see her dead friend, it rather annoyed her that he came and went as he pleased. Her mind was _not_ a dorm room for him to hang out and bring people back to.

She'd kill him again if the next person he brought was a girl.

That was something she _refused_ to put up with.

"Gene," she growled, a tic going off in the corner of her forehead. "What's going on? Don't you dare tell me he's George's dead twin or something." Fred and Gene exchanged amused looks.

"Well, I'll tell you then!" Fred said brightly. "I'm Fred Weasley, George's dead twin!" Mai gave him a dead look.

"I hate you all." she said flatly. Then she turned abruptly and began marching off into the blackness. When she was satisfied that she was far enough away from them, she sat down and crossed her arms irritably.

Fred snickered behind her as he and Gene approached the brunette. He grinned down at her and ruffled her hair playfully.

"Calm down, Mai-chan." he said lightly, plopping down beside her, much like George did. He turned his blue eyes towards her and his grin faded into a smile. "I wish I could have met you when I was alive. I heard that you've been taking care of my twin for me. I'm grateful." Mai sighed, losing her annoyed manner.

"Why does this sort of thing always happen to me?" she groaned, rubbing her eyes with her hands. Fred's grin returned. "So what's your story?"

"Well, about a year ago, there was this guy, Voldie Snort. . ."

* * *

Ayako sat in the dimly lit resturant, tapping her fingers impatiently on the table. Her hair was pinned up elegantly, and she wore a modest dress that hugged her curves and ended at her knees. It was dark red and blended in with the warm, dark colors of the dining room. She glanced down at her silver watch and noted that her date was thirty minutes late.

She returned to tapping her fingers on the white clothed table, jumping when her phone rang quietly in her purse. She hurriedly pulled it out and flipped it open, immediately recognizing a number she hadn't seen in a while.

"Takigawa?" she asked, confused as to why he would be calling her at such a late time.

"How's it going, old lady?" the guitarist asked happily. The red head felt her eye twitch and her nails dug into the table cloth.

"Call me that again and I'll rip your face off." she growled into the small phone. Monk chuckled, a bit nervously, before pressing on.

"Are you doing anything right now?" he asked. A car horn blared on his end of the line. Ayako considered her situation before answering.

"Waiting for a jerk to show up." she replied, scoffing in disgust. "He was supposed to meet me here a half-hour ago. Why do you wanna know?"

"Oh," she wondered if the slightly disappointed tone in his voice was real or not. "No reason. It's just, my band's back in town and we just finished a show. I was wondering if you wanted to hang out or something."

Again, Ayako considered her situation. She could either sit here for the rest of the night, bored and waiting for a guy who would probably never show /or/ she could go with Monk, where she could have fun. Despite her usual choice in fancy outings with her friends, the choice was obvious.

"I'd love to." she said wryrly, smirking slightly. "Give me an adress and I'll be there in fifteen minutes." She could practically see Takigawa's grin.

Monk texted her the directions and Ayako stood up, gathering her things and walking swiftly towards the exit. On her way, she bumped into her date.

She raised a perfect eyebrow at his mussed hair and swollen lips before tapping a woman at a nearby table on the shoulder.

"Excuse me madame, but may I borrow your drink?" the woman blinked at the shrine maiden before handing her the glass of water in her hand. Ayako smiled at her and accepted it before turning back to her date. The pretty red head scowled and poured the water over his head, using her height to her advantage.

Everyone fell silent and turned to stare at the scene unraveling before them.

"Wha-" her date spluttered, utterly appalled.

"Next time you decide to blow me off like that, don't show up looking like a cheating tramp." She handed the woman back her glass and walked out of the resturant.

* * *

A/N: Well, got a little AyakoxTakigawa in there at the end. Now that Fred and Gene are in the picture and Mai's not going back to SPR, what do you think'll happen next. We're just curious about what you'd like to see in the future, so don't hesitate to leave an opinion.

**Kyubi9**: Thanks for Story Alerting.

**jgood27**: Glad you liked it! Thanks for Favoriting and Story Alerting.

**Little-Vampy-June**: Thanks! Naru didn't react much in this chapter, but this isn't the last you'll see of him!

**10-iz4**: Thanks for Story Alerting. Really? We're honored!:)

**YunaNeko**: Thanks!

**DuncanxZoey-4-ever**: Thanks for Favoriting!

**Ghost of the rain**: Thanks! And thanks for Favoriting!

**Zaliya Lily**: Thanks for Story Alerting!

**Sakura Ichigo Morihiko**: Yup, Mai's not leaving for SPR. She's a witch, which will be explained in detail later. Thanks for Favoriting and Alerting!


	6. AN

This story has been discontinued for the time being due to a major edit of all our stories and a general rewriting of all of our stuff.


End file.
